A sprint car is a relatively small, open-wheel racing vehicle. The chassis is a lightweight tubular frame with a relatively short wheelbase. The sprint car has two small wheels in front and two large wheels in back. The back wheels are run with low pressure during a race, approximately 15 pounds, and are usually staggered in size to help hold the car on the banked track. Racing rules govern the size of the sprint car, the types of materials used to compose the vehicle, whether or not airfoils are allowed, and the size and power of the engine.
Because most sprint cars are composed of the same materials, constructed in a similar way and powered by similar engines, a significant factor to vehicle performance during a race is the overall weight of the vehicle. Sprint cars are, therefore, constructed so as to minimize weight. This includes using lightweight materials such as aluminum to construct the frame and other elements. In addition, sprint cars traditionally do not have a battery or starter. To start the engine, a sprint car must be pushed by a push truck or other vehicle to a relatively high rate of speed. While the sprint car is being pushed, the driver monitors the oil pressure, and when an optimum pressure is achieved, a switch is thrown allowing electric current to flow from a magneto to the engine spark plugs, thereby enabling combustion to initiate.
Another key factor determining performance is weight distribution. Sprint cars drivers have found it advantageous to distribute the weight of the vehicle towards the rear, thereby increasing traction, especially on a banked curve. Sprint car drivers who have incorporated starters in their sprint car design have faced the problem, not only of increased overall weight, but of increased forward weight in the engine compartment.
The present invention overcomes the above problems in the prior art by providing a new starter system so that a sprint car may be started without the use of a push truck. A flywheel of reduced size is provided to minimize weight increase and rotary inertia, and the starter is located rearward of the engine, preferably in the driver's compartment, thereby shifting weight distribution towards the rear of the vehicle.